Abused Life
by Twilight Vampire Princess 14
Summary: Bella and her sister, Rosalinda, are abused by their dad. Rosie is only five, Bella is 16. Their mom is a druggie who is unfaithful to their dad, and when the Cullen's come to town, they become friends. AH! What happens? Cullens find out Bella's secret?


**AN: Okay, so I saw a lot of abuse stories up, and I started thinking: Not everyone gets a happy ending so quickly or easily. So, I have decided to make my own story on the topic. Lots of people are abused every day and are too scared or frightened to do anything about it. There are also people that are abused at home and bullied at school, raped, have siblings they need to care for because of their(excuse my language) fucked up parents. I hate swearing, but I am truly concerned about child abuse,rape, bullying, ect. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Pain and the New Kids**

I woke up with an unbearable pain throughout my entire body, but this is normal. Last night, the beatings were brutal. Mom is away again, probably buying some more drugs, smoking, or having sex with Phil, my mom's boyfriend, but guess what? She's married to the man who beat me last night, Charlie Swan. My mom's name is Renee Swan. And I have a five year old sister who doesn't get beat as bad as me, Rosalinda, or Rosie for short.

Two years ago, my older brother, Jacob**(AN: Yes, Jacob is Bella's brother in my story, because I want him to be!) **had finally turned 18 and left. He made one mistake though: leaving me and Rosie here in this hell hole. He had gotten the worst beatings out of the three of us because he talked back, was out late almost every night, got drunk, smoked. The thing is, I don't blame him. He found his escape, I found mine.

Music is my escape. I write new songs about how I feel, what I am going through, and there are some happy songs I write that keep me hoping. My thoughts were interrupted by Rosie running in my room, crying. She jumped on my bed and curled into my side. Oh no, I thought. Not again. Charlie stumbled into my room, his eyes blood shot. Drunk. At merely 7:00 in the morning.

"Get over here you useless peace of shit!" he slurred. I turned to Rosie, patted her arm, then stood up and walked over to him. He grabbed my arm, and threw me to the floor. He punched me, and hit me while repeating, "You're so worthless Isabella! You are such a disgrace to this family! I wish I never had a whore of a daughter like you!" By the time he had finished, it was 7:15. I took a five minute shower with Rosie, got us both dressed, and then we walked to school, thanks to Charlie passed out on the couch.

We arrived to school and there was a new car in the parking lot. I know what you're thinking. Why am I bringing a five year old to high school with me? Well, because I can't afford for Rosie to go to her own school or Nursery Care, no one would even think about watching her for me while I am at school, and I am not leaving her alone with Renee or Charlie. Charlie is out most of the day, he is the Chief of Police. My mom stays at home all day, drinks, does drugs, and has sex. All. Fucking. Day.

Rosie tugged on my arm, the usual signal for the other kids coming to beat me up every day. I sighed, and scooped her up in my arms, waiting for the kids. Sure enough, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, and some other kids walked up to me.

"Hey Swan!" Mike taunted. "You're only 16, so are you that much of a whore that you have a five year old daughter?" That boy, one of these days, I will make him repay for the mental damage he has done to Rosie. I looked at him showing no emotion.

"Mike. You know as well as I do Rosie is my sister. You can't do anything to me while she is here, in my arms. So leave, go hook up with some other bitch like these two bimbos," I said pointing to Jessica and Lauren. They all gasped. I smirked. No one talks about my baby girl. I think of Rosie as my daughter, as she thinks of me as her mom since Renee is not ever around. Some times, she even calls me Mommy, and I call her Baby or Babe or Sweetie.

Lauren walked up to me. We had gathered a crowd, even the new kids were watching with confusion and shock. She walked right up to me and slapped me in the face with Rosie watching. She started crying and screaming. I glared at Lauren who was now smirking at me.

I turned to Rosie. "Shhh, it's okay, Baby. Sh. Bella's okay see?" She looked at me through watery eyes, then wrapped her arms around me. I looked at Lauren. "You really are fucked up in the head, aren't you?! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF ROSALINDA COMING HERE AND WATCHING THIS! So, if you must hit me for whatever reason, you do it when she is out of my arms, no where near us, and with an responsible adult I trust. Otherwise, leave. She is only five years old, for Christ's sake! Have you no heart at all?" I pushed through the crowd, Rosalinda sniffling and tears still streaming down her cheeks. Everyone was shocked with my statement, because I had never fought back. Today was my reaching point though. I took Rosie to the one place I knew would cheer her up: the Music room. We spend half the day in here, because I already have all my credits, thanks to my extra work, and more advanced classes.

I walked up to the piano, and sat down, putting Rosie on the bench next to me. "Rosie?" I asked, worried. She hadn't spoken all morning, and it was worrying me. She looked up. "You want me to play you a song?" I asked gently. She nodded. I smiled softly, then turned to the keys. I hit the first note of the first song I knew would cheer her up.

**What'cha gonna do with the 36 cents  
Sticky with Coke on your floorboard  
When a woman on the street is huddle in the cold  
On a sidewalk vent trying to keep warm  
Do you call her over hand her the change  
Ask her a story ask her her name  
Or do you tell yourself**

You're just a fool  
Just a fool  
You believe you can change the world  
You're just a fool  
Just a fool  
You believe you can change the world

What'cha gonna do when you're watching t.v.  
And an ad comes on  
Yeah you know the kind  
Flashin' up pictures of a child in need  
For a dime a day you can save a life  
Do you call the number reach out a hand  
Or do you change the channel call it a scam  
Or do you tell yourself

You're just a fool  
Just a fool  
You believe you can change the world  
Don't you listen to them when they say  
You're just a fool  
Just a fool  
You believe you can change the world  
Oh the smallest thing can make all the difference  
Love is alive  
Don't listen to them when they say  
You're just a fool  
Just a fool  
You believe you can change the world

The worlds so big it could break your heart  
And you just wanna help  
But not sure where to start  
so you close your eyes  
Send up a prayer into the dark

You're just a fool  
Just a fool  
You believe you can change the world  
Don't listen to them when they say  
Youre just a fool  
Just a fool you believe  
You can change the world  
Oh the smallest thing can all the difference  
Love is alive  
Don't listen to them when they say  
You're just a fool  
Just a fool  
You believe you can change the world

She was smiling and singing along with me. "Another! Another!" she giggled. I smiled and began another song.

**Little boy, 6 years old  
A little too used to bein' alone  
Another new mom and dad,another school  
Another house that'll never be home  
When people ask him how he likes this place  
He looks up and says with a smile upon his face**

"This is my temporary home  
It's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through  
This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my  
Temporary Home."

Young mom on her own  
She needs a little help got nowhere to go  
She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out  
Because a half-way house will never be a home  
At night she whispers to her baby girl  
Someday we'll find a place here in this world

"This is our temporary home  
It's not where we belong  
Windows and rooms that we're passin' through  
This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is our  
Temporary Home."  
.com/temporary_home_lyrics_carrie_

Old man, hospital bed  
The room is filled with people he loves  
And he whispers don't cry for me  
I'll see you all someday  
He looks up and says "I can see God's face."

"This is my temporary Home  
It's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through  
This was just a stop,on the way To where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this was  
My temporary home."

This is our temporary home

I heard some clapping. I turned and saw Angela, Ben, and all of the new kids. I smiled. "Hey Angie, Ben. You must be the Cullen's. I'm Bella, and this is Rosalinda, but I call her Rosie, some times Rose." Rosie patted my arm, wanting to know if she could go say hello. I looked down at her and nodded. She squealed, and jumped off the bench, jumping onto their legs. Angie, Ben, and I all laughed. The first one she ran to was A beautiful blond girl who was grinning like Rosie was the best gift of her life.

"Hello, Rosie. My name's Rosalie, but you and your mommy can call me Rose, okay?" Immediately, I was angry.

"She's my sister, Rosalie. I am not that foolish to have child at _eleven years old_." She smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, you just look so much like her. She is a real beauty," she looked back to Rosie. I softened. I stood up and went over to Rosie, then knelt down.

"Rosie, what about the others? I think they want some love, too silly girl." I teased. She grinned and said.

"Okay, Bewwa!" She leaped into the sort black haired pixie, while the pixie laughed.

"You sure are a ball of energy, aren't ya, Rosie? My name's Alice, but you can call me Ali." She nodded, then jumped on a blonde haired boy.

He chuckled. "Hello there, cutie. I'm Jasper, but these morons call me Jazz." She giggled, Then kissed his cheek, blushing slightly, making me laugh. She stuck her tongue out at me, then jumped into a grizzly bear sized boy- no- man, kissing his cheek as well. He laughed a booming laugh.

"Hey there squirt! I'm Emmett! You and I are gonna have a whole bunch of fun!" She grinned, then jumped into the last pair of arms. The arms belonged to a God, he had bronze hair, manly features, wasn't as built as his brothers, but he was built. He was about one foot taller than me, and he smiled at Rosie. He had a beautiful crooked smile that made my knees weak. He spoke.

"Hello. I'm Edward. You're really cute, you know that?" She giggled, then gave him a kiss on the lips. That's right- LIPS- not CHEEK! I chuckled.

"Rosie, do you have a wittle bitty crush on Edward?" I teased. She glared, stuck her chin in the air and said.

"No! I just think he's pwetty! Isn't he pwetty, Bewwa?" She asked, excited. I smiled.

"Yes, Rosie, he is very pretty. But, Rosie, you say he is very _handsome_, not _pretty_." I smiled. She blushed, then said.

"Han- hand- handswan. Handswom. Hand-hand-" I laughed.

"Close enough. Come here cutie!" I scooped her out of Edward's arms, lightly brushing against his skin. Where his skin touched mine, I felt an electric shock course through me, and by the look of his face, he felt it too. "Sooo…" I said. "What did you guys need? I always come here in the mornings, so since Angie and Ben led you here, I'm guessing you need some thing?" I asked. They exchanged looks.

"Actually, yes…" Ali started. "We were wondering why you have so many scars, and bruises, and why Rosie isn't at home or her own school, and why those kids were bothering you?" I froze. Then narrowed my eyes.


End file.
